Marks - Mai Hime Style -
by InZane-Zaki
Summary: In Fuuka University, the P.E students and Athletics club are required to change and shower inside the locker rooms. Natsuki was not against it, she doesn't even care. That is until she was forced to change privately. Shizuru on the otherhand has her own worries that involves Kissing bugs. A Mai Hime style of my Frozen Fic, Marks and my entry to BlackFang's contest.


Marks - Mai Hime Style -

Natsuki Kuga, the star of the Fuuka HiME Rangers soccer team, recently found herself despising the female locker room. If it wasn't for the rules that all participating athletes and/or physical education students must change to their P.E uniforms or club uniforms, and take a shower after their activities, she won't think of hating the said room.

It was not like she was shy about her body. No not that reason. Women who have seen her body and choice of set of underwear either found themselves gawking at her flawless body or voicing out their adoration over it and her set of underwear. She does wear the expensive line of Victoria Secret and made sure each pair emphasize her assets.

No, it was not her body and her choice of clothing.

There was the idea that being the star player of the soccer team, she can get some favors to her side. Like skipping locker room sessions and go to her dorm room and change there. She was sure that it was possible but with her partner-in-crime, Nao Yuuki, telling their coach, Midori, to ignore her request, she hated it even more. Her flaring red-haired team captain and friend does not deserve to live after that and she wanted nothing else but to impose her wrath upon the said redhead if not for their team needing Nao's guidance and skills.

She even had to resort to telling Midori that she's a lesbian. Natsuki was sure that she can skip changing and showing in the locker room because of her sexual orientation, which should be a secret but she had no choice left. Still the idea was shot off by her coach saying that she values diversity and that it would take the mummy of King Tut being revived for Natsuki to even jump of flirt with her team. Nao added that Natsuki is the last woman she can think of to even look at a woman's body in a perverted way, even if the blunette has wondrous collection of lingerie.

So Natsuki gave up with trying to persuade Midori the nice way and had to take out the big guns for them to agree. After talking -_threatening-_ Nao and Midori that she will quit the team if not given any privacy in changing, she was granted to change in one of the cubicle in the locker room. A small compensation but Natsuki thought about it and ended up taking the said offer. Why no one even use it while it is available is because of Midori saying that proper skinship will develop fellowship therefore great teamwork.

The said quote does not favor Natsuki at all. Even before she hated changing in the locker room. Not even Nao agree to it and the younger woman taunts women a lot. Even majority of the members of HiME Rangers disagree to the whole skinship thing but rules are rules and the fact that they are not barred from checking out Natsuki and Nao's body is a plus in their books.

So with nothing else she could do, the blunette striker of HiME Rangers took the offer laid to her and hoped that no one will even look at her while taking a shower or lay a prank on her. She noted that she has to keep a sharp eye and reflex when Nao's near.

With such an agreeable setup, Natsuki was a bit happy with it. Nobody will see her body and nobody will end up in the clinic after they saw or even catch a glimpse of her body. With a satisfied smile, Natsuki carried her gym bag on the way to the HiME Rangers' locker room to change and prepare for the after class practice.

The blunette star player entered the locker room, ignoring the others as she made her way to her private cubicle. She didn't take a glance at any of the students changing in the locker room. Even if they wear some nice set of lingerie or such, or murmured their adoration over the blunette, Natsuki ignored them all. To her, nobody will ever catch her attention. To Natsuki, nobody will ever make her fawn over someone.

To Natsuki, only one person deserve her blushes and perverted thoughts. And they said person is the main reason why she's hating the locker room in the first place. And nobody knows who that person is aside from Nao and her friends.

With her sights and thoughts occupied, Natsuki did not notice the new addition in the locker room. The blunette striker made her way to her personal cubicle and when she grabbed the handle of the cubicle door to open it, one of her teammates called her attention.

"Yeah?" Natsuki asked, turning around to see who called her attention. The person who called her was the mid-fielder of the team, Weiss Schnee. She eyed the silvery-white haired woman, avoiding to stare at the scar on her left eye and her set of expensive lingerie, and waited for her to speak up. She wondered why Weiss even called her attention for the woman is as cold as her in terms of personality. She may be known as Ice Princess but Weiss is called as the Ice Heiress.

Weiss didn't speak and only rolled her eyes and pointed at the new face in the locker room. Beside her, a freshman with black and reddish hair, Ruby Rose the second striker of the team, pointed the same person as well. Even the other two seniors, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, pointed the one whom Weiss and Ruby was pointing at.

Natsuki looked at the direction of who they are pointing to and ony found Nao. She cocked her head a bit, confused to why they are pointing at their captain-slash-goalie. "Nao?" she questioned.

The RWBY combination, the teamwork name of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, all shook their head and jutted their pointing fingers farther, indicating someone else which is beyond Nao. Slowly turning at where they are pointing, Natsuki was a bit late before she felt a ball hit her face. A move that ended up with the whole soccer team to gasp and take a step back in fear of Natsuki raging out on whoever shot the ball at her.

"Where do you think you are going miss Kuga?" a stern voice echoed within the locker room.

Slowly, the ball that hit Natsuki's face fell down and bounced to the side, leaving a very pissed-off Fuuka soccer striker. With her right eyebrow twitching in annoyance, she faced the person who launched a ball at her and give a good tongue-lashing. But her plan was halted and she laughed loudly when she was the said person glaring at her. Everybody knows that nobody can copy her glare or even attempt to scare her with such gesture. It is her signature threatening weapon. After laughing for a good minute, Natsuki wiped the dirt off her face and turned to check on the person that was now red in anger.

By the looks of the said woman, of course the new occupant of the locker room is female. Else, any boy, be it a student or a university staff, will face the wrath of the whole female population present and even those who are not present in the locker room. Seething in anger after being laughed at by the blunette, the woman with short blonde hair with a perm on the right side of her hair, green eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses showing her displeasure at the blunette senior, and dressed in a pair of white and red P.E uniform, Glynda Goodwitch kicked another nearby soccer ball at the direction of Natsuki. The said projectile hit Natsuki squarely at her face. "Miss Kuga, laughing at your instructor, be it your coach or a substitute, is strictly against schools rules." She told the star player of the soccer team.

"And what rules is that?" Natsuki dared, glaring at Glynda in a threatening way. It was bad enough that another P.E teacher, the worse of the whole Athletic division faculty, was in the HiME Rangers locker room, but to be hit by a ball without her evading was frustrating her.

"Knowing the rules is your responsibility miss Kuga so I am not obligated to answer 'which' rules it falls to." Glynda glared back at Natsuki.

Those around them cowered in fear at how intense their glaring competition is. It was like watching a wolf and a tiger in a stare down. They kept quiet, some even held their breaths, watching who will back down first. All except Nao who finished changing to her goalie uniform and yawn at the whole event.

Natsuki growled under her breath and wanted nothing more but to yell at the P.E instructor. Then she remembered. Why was Glynda in the locker room and where was Midori. She asked the questions in her head out loud and Nao took this opportunity to answer it.

"Midori's dead drunk again and staying with Yohko. Instructor Goodwitch here was asked to be today's substitute." Nao smirked at Natsuki and then turned to check on her nails. "Better change now, else we'll be late for practice. You know what that means right?"

Natsuki instantly shivered. Being late means going back to the dorms late and going back late means Mai will strangle them for missing dinner. Mai's motherly wrath is unmatched and she does not want to end up being the one who will feel her wrath. So much food, no mayo. Sucking a lungful of air, she turned around to enter her personal cubicle, forgetting the fact that she was in a heated argument before with their substitute instructor, until she heard the hollow sound of a ball hitting the cubicle door and bouncing backwards.

"Miss Kuga, I believe you have not heard what I said about the rules. And if you want me to remind you, and be honored I am giving you this exception of telling which it is, the specific rule pertains to female students are required to change with other women. No exceptions even if you are the star player of this club." Glynda said, catching the ball that bounced back to her.

The blunette's lips twitched. It took all of her will power to keep her cool and not lash out at her instructor. "Coach Midori said I can." She told GLynda.

"Am I coach Suguira?" Glynda asked. She let go of the ball and crossed her arms under her well-endowed chest at the same time raising an eyebrow at Natsuki.

"You're not saying you are forever seventeen or have an annoying drinking habit, so no, you're not our coach." Natsuki retorted sarcastically. Some of the other players groaned at how Natsuki answered their substitute instructor. Just leave it to Natsuki to piss off other instructors.

Glynda adjusted her glasses and approached Natsuki. "My patience is thin with you right now Miss Kuga. Either you will obey school rules or you will have an F in your next physical education exam and be banned from playing the next match."

"You wouldn't! You're joking right?" the blunette turned around and glared at Glynda harshly.

"Am I flinching miss Kuga?" Glynda countered.

"Hey mutt, just follow the rules already. All of us are getting bored watching you bark and we also can't afford to lose you on the next game. Remember, we're up against Garderobe." Nao said, hoping that by reminding Natsuki who their next opponent is will finally answer the whole team's question.

Why Natsuki suddenly stopped changing in front of them.

Sure there are some who adored Natsuki. Both beauty and brains. Brains is still questionable as the blunette always skips class but maintains excellent grades. But her beauty… nobody will even question their claim that Natsuki can be a model and be world famous. And there's also the fact that she's untouchable, no, unreachable for any suitors that confessed to her and that added a lot to her charm. An ice princess with a badass attitude.

With limited options, Natsuki growled menacingly and carried her gym bag towards an empty space in the benches near Nao's. She can feel Glynda watching her like a hawk and since her grade was on the line and her playing status, she can't do anything. She grumbled incoherent words, ranging from curses to her having a bad day and blaming Midori in the process as she slowly unbuttoned her uniform blouse.

The students around Natsuki all stopped whatever they were doing and watched the pale skinned woman slowly remove her upper clothing. When Natsuki was done unbuttoning her blouse, they all gasped when they saw on her half naked torso.

Natsuki knew they were staring. She knew **what** they were staring at. She blushed madly and made a mental note to punish the main reason why her teammates and some other athletics students were staring at her. Before, she was used to their stares. Not minding that they are seeing her half-naked body or her choice of underwear. But now, she's one hundred percent embarrassed at her situation.

"Holy effing shit." One of the random girls spoke out loudly.

"I can assume now why Kuga-san wanted to change privately." Another said in a nasally tone.

"Damn! Who's the lucky one to put those on her!?" another said with envy dripping from her voice.

The striker of the HiME Rangers can hear the students and her teammates talk about her body and she can't help but to suck a lungful of air and just ignore them. She was exposed already, nothing else she could do about it. Unless she was permitted to run them over with her Ducati that is.

All of the women in the locker room, even their Glynda, gawk at Natsuki. The first to recover was Nao and Natsuki really hoped it was not her who would notice it. But whoever it is that's governing the human race did not took pity on her and let the one governing the fiery hell to let Nao speak. "Wow… those are some angry marks mutt." She said with a taunting smirk.

Natsuki couldn't hide it anymore. The main reason why she avoided changing inside the locker room or even if there's someone present is because of the bright red marks on her body. There were marks around her body. Bite marks located at sides, trailing to her navel and up and disappearing from the clothing covering her breast. Big angry hickies at random parts of her body. There were even long red lines, scratch marks, at her arms and her back. The back scratches are deep enough to create wounds. There were also scratch that formed a certain line, an 'S', carved in the middle of her chest.

Some of Natsuki's classmates either swooned or fainted with a smile on their faces.

With the reason of her avoiding to change in front of her teammates and random students already exposed, she decided to just continue to change to her soccer uniform. Placing both her hands over the waistband of her pants, she was wearing pants instead of skirts as her college major required it, and about to unbuckle her belt when Glynda whistled loudly. The loud whistling noise made some of the students in the locker room temporarily deaf and NAtsuki had to shake her head to remove the ringing sound from her hearing.

"God dammit Miss Kuga! Go and change inside the cubicle!" Glynda roared loudly.

"But you said-"

"NOW MISS KUGA!"

Natsuki smirked and removed her hands from her belt and quickly grabbed her gymbag and blouse and then dashed towards her private cubicle.

But with Natsuki being allowed to change inside the cubicle caused a few of her fans and now new fans to whine in displeasure. They cried out loud how Natsuki already showed her body to them and what does showing her lower half would even change at what she already caused. And yet there are also those who agreed to let Natsuki change privately. Nao was included in that faction.

Natsuki, who was inside the cubicle, heard what Nao warned her other classmates.

"Really? You want to see her lower half? If the mutt's body is already covered with those marks, what do you think the rest of her body would have?" Nao said with an amused tone in her voice.

After what Nao said, Natsuki heard a few 'thud' sounds from outside and students calling out their classmates name in worry. There were even some who protested that they wanted to see the lower half even more.

Natsuki sighed loudly. "Hence why I hate changing in front of anyone these days." Now in her blue Victoria Secret lace collection underwear, Natsuki looked at her bare thighs. There were scratches that go around her thighs and dark red hickies around it as well. Some are placed near her crotch and some disappeared under her underwear, left for anyone who would see to imagine. She could only sigh and facepalm herself. "That woman… We have a lot of discussion to do about our nightly activities…" she whispered, remembering how and why she has the said marks.

At the other side of campus, at the senior building, a certain brunette with reddish brown eyes was ignoring her companion who was questioning her in a hysterical manner. Drinking her newly brewed tea, she did her best to keep her composure while listening to her friend's worries. The accusations ranged from having anemia to being abused at home.

"Really Haruka-san. I swear I'm not being abused at home. You know my family would never even hurt a fly." The brunette said calmly. She smiled at her blonde friend and offered her some team but it was easily declined and the topic went back to what it was again.

The blonde named Haruka fumed at how composed the brunette is. "If you are not being abused, why the heck are you covered with those?! And yes your family would not hurt a fly but decimate any business competitor if they pissed them off." Haruka pointed at the pinkish scratches over the brunett's forearm and the reddish angry blotches on her neck. "You have been coming to school for the past weeks with either a bruise or a scratch wound."

"Uhm… bug bite?" the brunette said, still with a smile on her face.

A male student with well-kept black hair, chuckled. "That's some bugbite, Shizuru. And I'm betting the last name of the bug starts with the letter K."

The brunette slightly blushed after catching on what her other friend said. "Ara… Reito-kun, I never knew your major is Biology." she said, earning her a smirk from her raven haired friend named Reito. Her blonde friend, oblivious to the whole scene, frowned.

"Bug with the K as a name? Bubuzuke! Why did you let yourself be bitten by a Kissng bug?!" the blonde woman shouted.

Reito uncharacteristically choked on the tea he was drinking and began to cough out the green beverage that got stuck in her throat at the same time laughing out loud.

Shizuru was able to anticipate whatever Haruka was going to say and made sure her tea cup was placed down to the table. With a smile, she looked at Haruka who was giving her a worried glance and winked at her. "Oh yes, it is a kissing _bug._ But more of kissing _wolf._ Fufufufu. I just can't help it if this bug is adorable and I can assure you I'm fine." With what she said now rendered Haruka speechless and stopped her worried ranting, which Haruka denied that she was, she went back to drinking her tea. Haruka does not know how close she was to knowing the real reason for Shizuru's 'bugbite' unlike Reito does. Her male companion does have a keen sense of observation which rivals her own.

With her lips hidden behind the teacup, Shizuru's lips curved a smile as she thought of the marks in her body. She was already thankful that Haruka can't see the ones hidden under her blouse and skirt. _'I wonder how many battle scars I will have again tonight and how does my cute wolf fairing. Fufufu.'_


End file.
